Taang Thursday
by DREAM-BISCUIT
Summary: Cause I can't get his up on deviantart. Seriously. I've been trying!


Alright celebrating Taang Thursday

Alright celebrating Taang Thursday. But this one is going to be fast and sloppy because I've been lazy and I'm writing this the morning of Taang Thursday. This for all you fans out there. But please keep in mind this IS NOT my best work. This takes place between season two and season three. Yes, I've some out of a long retirement for this one!

--

It had been two weeks since Aang's accident. Two weeks since that terrifying time when losing Aang was a very real possibility. It had been a close call. Azula's strike was right on target. By sheer dumb luck, Aang had survived. If not for the miracle that Katara had performed; no one dared imagine what the outcome would have been without the water from the Spirit Oasis. But despite Aang's survival, he had slipped into a coma, and has yet to wake up. Recent events had not been completely filled with tragedy. The group managed to hijack a Fire Nation battleship and link up with the Water Tribe Warriors led by Hakoda. Still, without the support of the Avatar, the invasion's success seemed dubious at best. Katara would check on Aang everyday to inspect his condition and administer daily treatments to aid his recovery. And everyday a certain green-clothed earth bender with an attitude problem would walk in on those sessions.

"So, is Twinkle-toes doing any better?"

Katara turned to face the blind warrior. "Well, he's definitely recovering, but I'm not sure how long it'll be before Aang wakes up." The young waterbending prodigy could barely hide her feeling of worry and fear.

"Well, I'm sure he's going to wake up before the invasion!"

"Toph, Aang is in really bad shape. It'll be a wonder if even wakes up before Sozin's comet arrives."

"Hey!" retorted Toph, "Aang may be a lightweight but he's one tough kid! He's goanna wake up and have that Fire Lord cryin' for his momma!" Toph had so much fire in her words that Katara couldn't help but give a weak smile.

"You're right, I'm sure he'll wake up before the invasion happens." Katara stood up and did a quick stretch. "Well, I'm done her for the day. I'm going to head to the kitchen, hopefully Sokka hasn't set it on fire yet. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes okay." Katara stepped out of Aang's quarters , leaving the young girl alone with the comatose Avatar.

"Hmph." Toph walked towards Aang and sat beside him. "Of course he's going to wake up in time. He's the Avatar. I mean it's his big floopin' destiny to beat Fire Lord Ozai." Being on a ship made of steel and iron was not easy for Toph. Everything seemed blurry and disproportioned. Sound vibrations didn't travel as well either. All Toph could point out was that the room was completely silent, except for Aang's irregular heartbeat. It seemed much more strained than normal. "Man, I can't get a clear picture of how Aang's doing. Maybe I should... NO! Totally out of the question! I am not touching Aang's chest just to see if his stupid heart is alright!" Toph merely turned her head and tried to ignore the incessant beating. As much as she didn't want to, she knew it was in her close friend's best interest to check. "I could get Katara, but... no she's probably busy. Wait!? What am I saying, I'm Toph! I don't need Sugar Queen for this!" And with that, Toph slowly knelt over and placed her head on his chest. With each passing moment Aang's heart beat in a soothing harmonic pace. Toph could've fallen asleep to such a rhythmic melody. "It a... really nice sound... it makes me feel..." Toph quickly rose up and felt a small amount of heat coming from her face. "Wow, wow, wow, pull it together Toph! No time to get all soft and sappy like that!" said Toph trying her best to convince herself. "But maybe I should check his temperature too, I mean, that's normal, right? But how do you do that again?" The young earthbender recalled that her mother would always place her forehead on hers to check if she had a fever. "Ugh. He'd better appreciate this or I'll beat the snot outta him when he wakes up!" Toph hesitated but eventually brought herself to make contact with the Avatar's head. "Huh, he's pretty warm. But he's not on fire. But, hey what's this?" Toph slowly placed her hand on his head and felt what seemed like hair on the once bald monk. "Either he's grown some hair, or Momo's sleeping on his head!" said Toph chuckling to herself. As she laid her head on his, she could feel Aang breathing on her face. It was a tickling sensation. It brought with it contradictory feelings. Warmth, yet cool, ticklish, yet irritating, anxiety, yet calm. And for some reason, it made her cheeks grow hotter. An urge started to take hold over Toph. For once in her life, she started to let her guard down. Her body was moving on its own as her lips slowly moved towards his. "But... we're just friends, right? I mean, he... I" Closer and closer, her lips inched towards Aang's. "Maybe, all this checking up on him was just an excuse to..." Their lips were only centimeters away, when Toph violently pulled her head back and smacked herself back into reality. "Geez, get a hold of yourself Toph! You're going loopier than Sokka on Cactus Juice!" Toph angrily stormed off and opened the door to exit the room. But not before glancing back at the sleeping young boy. And with a smile she said "Get better soon, Aang..."

--

God, I can't believe I wrote this. I really rushed the ending on this one! I'm not used to writing all fluff stories, and I'm basically assembling this last-minute. I'm not even going to look over it well. Here Take it! Happy Taang Thursday!


End file.
